This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a project to develop an objective coding system for measuring facial movement in rhesus monkeys involving a subcontract with University of Arizona Tucson. There are 3 main components. Our first objective is to stimulate the facial muscles of rhesus monkeys to verify the actions resulting from specific muscle contraction. Next, we will perform dissections of rhesus monkey facial muscles to validate the presence and general configuration of these muscles. Finally, we will verify the range of facial movements occurring naturally in this species from video and develop the MaqFACS coding system. The final stage is to compile a final test to certify users of this system. This will be completed in the upcoming year and we will ask for a continuation of funds to cover this final procedure.